


The Rogue Mech

by TMNTfangirl123



Category: Teenage Mecha Ninja Turtles
Genre: Action, Adventure, Humor, Mecha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: When rumors about a mysterious vigilante spreads, the Mecha Turtles decides to investigate who this wannabe vigilante is.
Kudos: 1





	The Rogue Mech

New York. Year is 2090. Humans coexists with mutants and robots are a commonplace. But that doesn't mean crime has stopped. There was a smash on the window of a jewelry store. The thief, who is a mutant snake, grabbed as many jewelry as she can. Using her tail to grab the jewelry and putting it in a white bag. Once she has enough, the mutant snake quickly slithers away before the NYPD arrived. As she hides in the alleyway, the thief begins to count the jewelry. She was planning on selling these jewelry for cash. But before she could go somewhere else, a large figure appeared. Standing in front of the mutant snake. The thief's echo can be heard in a distance. By the time the NYPD arrived to the alleyway, the snake was stuck to the wall. The bag still sitting on the floor.

The next day, in the Lair underneath the streets of New York, Frida, Jackson, Basque and Kusama are watching TV. Jackson was sitting on the chair while the other three are sitting on the floor. Suddenly, breaking news interrupted a show they were watching.

Kusama: Oh come on! Not a breaking news story! I hate it when it interrupts our shows!

The news anchor is a mutant lion. Wearing a blue business suit and a red tie around his neck. He begins speaking.

???: This is Armand Heart with breaking news. Snewl, a professional thief, has been detained after discovering that she was stuck to the wall in a web-like substance. The police doesn't know who did this but they are currently investigating the one who took down Snewl.

Basque: Someone had stopped Snewl?

Jackson: Well it wasn't us. We were in another part of the city.

Kusama: Does that mean someone is fighting crime?! (stands up excitingly) Like us?! That's awesome!

Frida: It's not awesome, Kusama. What this person is doing is very dangerous.

Michelangelo: (enters room) Which is why you should check this out. Who knows? Maybe this wannabe vigilante could be an ally.

Frida: Master's right, team. Tonight we'll look for the person who could do this.

Everyone: Right!

At night, the four teens, now piloting the mech turtles, are on one of the rooftops. Searching for the person who is doing some vigilante work.

Frida (Red Turtle Mech): Everyone, stay high alert. This mysterious vigilante could appear at anytime. Just keep your eyes peeled.

They nod and begins searching in different directions. Not knowing that the figure is flying above them. The figure lands in the middle of the four. It then clears its throat to grab their attention.

Jackson (Blue Turtle Mech): What? Another turtle mech?

Kusama (Orange Turtle Mech): I thought we were the only ones with the turtle mechs! (looks at Basque) Right?

??? (Cyan Turtle Mech): Hey there, fellow crime fighters! How are doing on this _beautiful_ night?!

Frida: Are you the one who has stopped Snewl?

???: Yup! So what did you think?! Pretty cool right?!

Frida: No it wasn't cool! What you did was very reckless. The police are looking for you!

???: They are? Oh~...

Frida: Oh~ is right! So I suggest that you should stop this vigilante act right now!

???: Now hold up just a minute! You want _me_ to stop?! Why should I stop my crime fighting job?! You four are doing the same thing.

Basque (Purple Turtle Mech): That is true... But with us, we've been trained for crime fighting.

Kusama: You're just a rookie crime-fighter! That's the difference.

???: Still, I ain't gonna stop this.

Frida: Alright then. (transforms her hands into sais) Guess I'll have to make you stop.

???: Oh you wanna fight?! (takes out her twin tessens) Bring it on, hothead! I can do this all night if I have to!

Basque: Now now. We don't need to fight each other. Let's talk it out.

Frida: Talking out isn't helping us here!

???: I agree with this hothead for once! We'll let the mechs do the talking!

But before they could start fighting, an explosion is heard from a distance. They all stop and quickly run to the scene where the explosion happen. When the group arrives, a mutant hawk flies past them.

Jackson: A mutant hawk!

Kusama: And it's getting away with that stolen goods!

???: Leave this to me! (jet wings comes out of her shoulders) I bet you guys don't have a jetpack feature right? (flies after the mutant hawk)

Basque: I'm gonna add that to the list of features we need for these mechs.

Frida: Let's go after them!

As the four follows the cyan turtle mech, said mech is chasing after the mutant hawk.

Mutant Hawk: You won't take me to jail! (shoots out sharp feathers from his left wing while laughing evilly)

???: Oh yeah?! (takes out her twin tessens) Take this! (reflects the feathers to his direction) Time for you to get feathered!

Mutant Hawk: I would love to see you try! (flies faster)

???: You wanna race? Let's race! (flies faster to catch up the Mutant Hawk) You can't escape from me for long, birdbrain!

Meanwhile, on the rooftops, the mecha turtles are following after the cyan mech and the mutant hawk.

Kusama: So~ what's the plan, Red?

Frida: We need to bring that hawk down.

Jackson: With what? A rock?

Frida: (spots a metal bar) I have a better idea. (picks up metal bar and folds it into a ball) Donnie, it's time to play some baseball!

Basque: Got it! (takes out his hammer) I'm ready.

Frida throws the ball to Basque. He hits it as hard as it can. Making it fly to the air and it hits the mutant hawk. This causes him to fall down to a dumpster. The cyan turtle mech lands just as the others has arrived.

Basque: Bull's-eye! 

???: You did that?

Frida: It was my idea. Thank you very much.

???: Awesome! Now to make sure he doesn't go anywhere. (shoots out webs from her hands to cover his wings) There we go. Now he won't be to fly at all.

Jackson: And~ with that out of the way... Maybe we should head back to the Lair.

???: The Lair?

Frida: Just follow us. And when we get there, you better explain everything to us.

???: Alright alright. I'll do that.

Once they return to the Lair, the turtle mechs lean against the metal holders. The back opens to let the pilots out of the turtle mechs. The mysterious pilot comes out of the cyan turtle mech which shocks everyone.

Kusama: Eh?! Hey, I know you! Aren't you that really popular dancer online?!

???: The one and only! The name's Emilia Pieh Chi. And you four are the ones with these mechs?

Frida: Yes... We're the team who's protecting the city from any criminal that cause chaos.

Jackson: I'm Jackson. This is Frida, Basque and Kusama. We're the Turtles.

Emilia: The Turtles? You four are just normal teens.

Michelangelo: (appears) But they are turtles in spirit. Hello there. No need to be afraid, dudette. I'm Michelangelo.

Frida: He's our sensei who taught us some ninjutsu.

Emilia: Ninjutsu? Cool! But you use these mechs to fight.

Kusama: Even without our mechs, we're awesome at fighting!

Emilia: I see...

Frida: Now that we have our introductions done, you have some explaining to do.

Emilia: Yeah yeah. I was gonna do that. (clears her throat) You see, I became a crime-fighter after my dad found this turtle mech when he was returning from the store. It was all broken down and my dad was thinking of turning it into a mascot of sorts. But I had some better ideas. So I fix some things and add some features and viola! My crime-fighting career begins. Ever since then, I've been stopping criminals for the police.

Michelangelo: Is that so? Well... I'm quite impressed. You certainly have some potential, dudette. How about you join this team? I'll train you in some ninjutsu of course.

Emilia: Really? You want me to join this crime-fighting team? Well~... Alright! As long as I can continue kicking some butt I'm in.

Frida: But you have to follow some rules. One of these are no more rogue vigilante stuff with your mech. What you did was really reckless and could blown our cover.

Emilia: Okay... I promise to not do any vigilante stuff with my mech.

Frida: Good. Now do you have a codename that you go by?

Emilia: Codename?

Frida: Yes. We all have codenames. I'm Raph. Jackson is Leo. Basque is Donnie. And Kusama is Mikey. What codename do you want us to call you?

Emilia begins to ponder over the codename. She didn't made one since her crime-fighting career begin. After a few seconds, she got an idea.

Emilia: Venus De Milo. That'll be my codename. Actually I didn't think about having a codename until just now.

Jackson: Seriously?

Emilia: Not to worry. Nobody didn't know it's me so I'm fine...

Frida: For now at least. Now that you're part of the team, we need to work together as one.

Emilia: Got it! Teamwork makes the best work! Right? (chuckles) Now then, you wanna know what this mech has in terms of features?

Basque: I would love to know.

Emilia: Alright then. (clears her throat) You see, this mech's main power is to shoot out lasers from the eyes. But it does overheat if I use it for too long. So I only use the laser eyes sparingly. Another cool feature is its adaptability. It can transform into any vehicle. A car for land. A jetpack feature but can also transform into a jet plane for the air. A boat/submarine when going through the water. _And_ the right hand can transform into a drill to go underground. Also, (points to cord) this cord around the neck allows me to hijack any machine to use it for various things. Sticky nets that can immobilize the enemy. And last thing, the twin tessens are my weapons. I made it myself. They're nice and sharp. Sharp enough to cut through anything as well as producing a gust of wind to reflect any attack.

Kusama: That's so AWESOME~! Your mech is so~ cool!

Emilia: Why thank you, Kusama. It's important that your mech is able to adapt to any situation you get yourself into.

Michelangelo: That's totally amazing, dudette. And you repair it yourself? I'm impressed. This will be a great asset to the team.

Emilia: (giggling to herself with scratching the back of her head) Thanks, Michelangelo. I get that from my dad. A lot.

Kusama: Now let's show you around the Lair!

Jackson: But you have to promise you can't tell anyone about this place. We would like to keep it a secret.

Emilia: A secret eh? (Jackson nods) Okay. I'll keep my mouth shut. I'm good at keeping secrets.

Jackson: Good to hear. Kusama?

Kusama: Right! I'll give you the grand tour of the Lair!

The four pigtail girl begins showing Emilia around the Lair. Emilia is amazed that such a place could exist under the streets of New York. But as everyone knows... there's more then meets the eye.


End file.
